


You Sexy thing (Modern AU Porter Gage/Male Partner)

by Nudebeme



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Gage, First Dates, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Politics, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: A modern New York alternate universe, Porter Gage is an ex-convict trying to make ends meet, and catcalls a man on the street who would pack a real punch to the sameness of his life now that he's out of prison.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an indulgent fic written at first only for Ryu_No_Joou about Modern Chac meeting Porter Gage and developing a romance with him. I decided to post it because what the hell, even if it's not Fallout Universe, the world could use a little more of Gage and his dirty, sexy self. This fic mentions other characters (From Skyrim) but are not crucial to understanding the story.

 

 

He needed to get out. January had always long since been a month of recovery, of slumber for people like him who thrived on the holiday seasons for their inspiration, and especially their bank accounts. When people think of January they think of death, of life as they know it in a sort of stasis as the Spring was long away, yet the beauty of fall too far off to remember.

 

This January though, had been particularly warm. Chac peeked his head out of the doorway and saw gentle billowing clouds, the sun bright enough even to cast a glimpse of warmth upon his skin. Global Warming is definitely real, he thinks to himself, mulling over the irritable idea of the powers-that-be in the government today. Pretty much everything had been irritating since New Years came and went, the grayness of life and the lack of inspiration for his work turning the man into something of a grouch.

 

He'd had enough of it though. Chac laced up his running shoes and ditched his sweater, choosing to go for a jog around the neighborhood instead of turning inward at home. “You be a good boy, okay? I'll only be gone an hour or two.” Booger, who chose to lump around with something of a dog cold, merely ignored him as his dad left the house in nothing more than cargo shorts and a tank top to feel the rush of nature on his skin.

 

But fuck, it was cold at first. Chac ran with conviction down his street, towards the city blocks that housed all of the businesses he and his friends so often used. His mind bounced off of so many things, of Sirius and his new husband being so devoted to one another that Chac rarely saw them unless it was through Facebook. They where doing well enough, their house was kind of a wreck but it was coming along. He missed Sirius, a lot. He missed a lot of people that where once in his life.

 

Teldryn especially. The Dunmer who once was inseparable from Chac. He didn't like to imagine they'd had a falling out, but what else could you call it? Teldryn and Chac had a string of events that scared them both, and instead of coming to terms with it? Teldryn hitched a ride to LA and completely vanished from Chac's life for nearly a month while he rose the ranks in Hollywood's modeling scene. Even when he came back, looking thinner and high strung, Teldryn wasn't quite the friend he used to be. He was irritable, aloof...Chac just assumed it was because of what'd happened between them.

 

He didn't expect it to pan out any different, what with Teldryn chickening out. But damn, did he miss him. He missed his laugh, his unstoppable charisma. He missed having him there at every concert, being the driving force behind all of Chac's most impassioned performances. Chac instead had chose to live out the dead period on simple acoustic performances once a week at most to supplement his income, freezing over with the rest of NYC.

 

His run took him further from his home than he'd been in a while. Energy flowed through him and Chac worked up a sweat, dark spots forming down the center of his chest on his red tank top. His mind may have been busy but his eyes were just as active, scanning the crowds of the young and hip men dressed in their petticoats, their hipster infinity scarves. How could they be wearing that on a day like this? It was pushing almost 55 degrees today and it only got hotter as the day progressed.

 

Chac turned on Vernon road and decided that Socrates park sounded like a good place to circle. Other people apparently had the same idea, and soon Chac was running not 3 paces behind a fellow jogger, a thick but sporty woman with a large hind end and copious curly hair. A sparse crowd of people gathered at the corner of Broadway and Vernon, and Chac didn't expect he'd need to stop for the red light at his pace.

 

He turned the corner with the fellow jogger, just as the light turned red for them to cross. He passed the crowd, but heard something just loud enough to catch his attention-

 

“Daamn!” he heard a man blurt out, the young woman jogging beside him flinching briefly before continuing her run; catcalling was all too common, and Chac slowed down to turn around to see who did it-

 

“Where you going?” The stranger asked, and Chac realized all at once the man was looking directly at _him,_ ignoring the woman running away altogether. The man had been caught off guard watching Chac run by, his tight tank soaked with his sweat, his chest muscles heaving with every bounding step. He couldn't help himself, and when the young man turned around and actually made eye contact with him the older man couldn't believe it.

 

“Where am _I_ going?” Chac asked, “You talking to me?” Chac backed away from the guy, not getting a good look at him from the shade and frankly in disbelief he even got hollered at. The elder man faltered a moment, not expecting the dreadlocked guy to even give him any mind.

 

“Yeah, why don't you come over here?” and when Chac agreed and approached him, the stranger wasn't disappointed. The younger guy had a beautiful face, just the right amount of pretty and manly, he was covered in gorgeous tattoos. He briefly didn't even think he was real, let alone, well..

 

“What's up?” Chac asked, standing inches shorter than the man. Chac was never afraid of strangers, but this particular guy that called him over was...wow. He was older that's for sure, pushing 50, but he had a style about him that was just Chac's type. Kinda punk, kinda hick, and he wore a mohawk well.

 

“Didn't want you walking away without knowing how sexy you look.” He said, and it floored Chac, who'd been feeling doubtful of himself for months. He was snagged immediately by that cowboy accent and smiled at up to his admirer.

 

“You're real bold, saying something like that to me.” Chac admired him for it, placing his hands on his hips and toeing at the ground. He looked his admirer up and down and wasn't displeased, he loved these daddy types. The guy had a solid body fitted perfectly under a tight tank, he had a strange face, definitely Biracial, and the most beautiful set of arms he'd seen on a man in a long time.

 

“What, don't care for bein' told yer stunning?”

 

“...” Chac thought about it, and both of the men didn't make it any secret that they where scanning each other up and down. Chac thought to himself yeah, I could go for a guy like this. He looked like he knew his way around and Chac decided that fuck it, what's a hookup? He was starved of it for long enough to make him crazy.

 

“Wanna go for a walk together?” Chac asked, boldly. The man's eyes widened to saucers in utter disbelief, to the point where Chac thinks the man wasn't expecting to get anywhere with his comments.

 

“Fuck yeah.” The man tried not to sound too excited “Anywhere you wanna go, I'm game.”

 

Chac grinned and beckoned his admirer, both of them turning towards the park which looked desolate with it's barren trees and bare grass. That's not what he was looking at though, his eyes locked on the other man's darker skin tone, stepping a pace or two back to peek back at his tight little butt.

 

They took a seat, Chac sitting beside him but soon turning so that their knees touched. It was glaringly obvious what they where thinking about, Gage's eyes looking down at Chac's stomach and the younger man wasn't being any more reserved. “So,” Chac starts first “What's your name?”

 

“Porter.” He responds, and Chac tried not to laugh. His brow furrowed and he could only joke-

 

“Wow, I was expecting something more like..Jack, or Bucky.”

 

“Ha,” Porter laughs, Chac could see he had some gold teeth in his mouth “Those sound like pornstar names.”

 

“Hey, I don't know you.” Chac laughs, reaching out and touching Porter's shoulder. It was huge, and he gripped it tightly.

 

“You wanna get to know me?” Porter asks, his brow furrowed. His face went from unusual to cute at that moment and Chac couldn't let him go. The older man actually began to recoil as if he was bashful from that point on.

 

“Fuck yeah, I want to know you. So, Mr. Porter, where you from?”

 

“I was born 'bout 30 miles south down At'lanna ways. Jumped from the farm to the hood when I was 'bout 12. Haven't left one since.”

 

“Psh, tough city, Atlanta.” Chac admits, Gage did have the shades of 'thug' about him, and now he knew why. “I've been in Astoria my whole life.”

 

“You don't look it.” Porter comments, feeling cold when Chac pulled his hand away. “What's yer name anyway, babe?”

 

“You want my real name, or a pornstar name?” Chac jokes.

 

“I'd like a real name, 'f that's alright with you.”

 

“Chac.”

 

Porter burst out laughing. “Hell no, come on. Gimme a real one.”

 

“It's Chac. I'm not joking, even the cops don't believe me every time I tell them. Parents named me after an old Mayan god.”

 

“Fuck me, if they knew you'd grow up looking like you do now, I'm sure that was the reason.”

 

This conversation was doing _wonders_ to Chac. He'd been feeling down and out more so than he'd ever want to admit, and this man was showing the most interest in him he'd ever felt in a long, long time. As their conversation continued in the chilly air, Chac found his future hookup to be more sincere in his wishes to know him than he originally led on. Porter was asking him all kinds of questions, about his career, his interests, and as the moments went on Chac discovered that the older man might have been interested in more than just a one night stand with a sexy stranger.

 

Chac leaned in and stared Gage in the eyes, he noticed the difference in color, of iris size. He had to find out why- “Your right eye. That looks very interesting, Porter.”

 

“Ah, yeah. I'm completely blind in that eye. Have been since I was 34. Got hit with a piece of rebar.”

 

“Yeowtch. Accident?” Chac felt sorry, wanting to reach up and touch his face, seeing other little imperfections that soon came to light, all stemming from his right temple.

 

“You could call it that? Nah, not an accident. It hit me and took out my retina, crushed my whole fuckin skull and lost 5 teeth to it. Was in a coma for 2 months.”

 

“Holy shit. That's fucked up, I hope the recovery went by quick.”

 

“Uh, I guess. Migraine's about the only thing left I deal with. A'least I look relatively human again.” Porter didn't want to scare him off, leaving out the fact he'd spent that entire recovery in a prison hospital for the next 7 years.

 

“It's a miracle you bounced back, looking at you I'd never have suspected that. Wow, it's amazing how everyone's got a crazy story. All you gotta do is ask.” Chac sighed, and he began to shiver. Gage had no intention of going further into his past, standing and inviting Chac up-

 

“I bet you got a crazy story of your own. Wanna head out of here?”

 

“Yeah, I'll tell you a little bit of mine. Where do you wanna go?”

  
“Anywhere you wanna. You're the boss.” Gage grinned, goosebumps forming on his forearms. He pulled the muted yellow flannel from his belt loop and thought about putting it on, but instead offered it to Chac.

 

“Cold?”

 

“No thanks, I'll let you know when I'm ready for warming up.” Chac smirked, and began to walk side by side with his new suitor as they went for a coffee shop nearby. Chac was floating right now, from what started as a quiet day in his now-lonely life was now full of opportunity, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited to get the guy naked later.

 

The conversation never stopped once on the walk, and as Gage opened the door for Chac the smaller mad had to ask- “So, why do you have a mohawk?”

 

“Ha, you try getting along in life with a big ass afro and tryin' to look tough. Why, think I'm too old for it?” Gage and Chac stood on line together, several people in front of them inching away from the strange-looking couple.

 

“You're never too old for it. I'll be honest with you, Mohawks are my thing.”

 

“Oh, so then I'm a luckier guy than I thought!” Gage was a bashful sort, but Chac was touching him now as if he was testing the waters. It was a simple run of his hand up and down Porter's curved back, resting right above his ass.

 

“Mmm? You feelin' lucky?” Chac smiles up at him, casting his finest flirtatious eyes he could muster up towards Porter. Chac was so pent up for so long that nobody else in the room seemed to matter, this man was giving him what he needed.

 

“Yeah, real...oh, we're..we're next.” Porter stuttered, feeling Chac's hand dip down under his belt and feel the skin right above his ass. The older man practically leaped away from Chac's prying fingers. Chac's eyes where locked on his prize the entire time they spent on line, Porter being generous enough to buy him his drink. Chac could only smile at seeing how the older man's hands where legitimately shaking as he held out his card, or gripped his cup. He was nervous, Gage never thought exclaiming his shock seeing Chac jog by would have led him to this- especially now.

 

“Shit, How long has it been?” Porter pulled out his phone and Chac immediately memorized his lock password, enjoying the sight of the mans beat up hands. “Shyeeit, two hours?!” Porter yelped, and Chac couldn't help but burst out laughing.

 

“Time flies, huh?” Chac didn't want to leave, but he knew Booger needed him at home and there was so much more fun to be had later. “You late to something?”

 

“Not particularly, I just..” Gage felt hot under the collar, unbuttoning his yellow flannel and scrunching it carelessly between his legs “I just held ya up for so long. I ain't gunna say I'm sorry for it, though.” Gage grinned.

 

“You don't have to be. Talking to you, it excites me.” Chac crossed his legs and ran the sole of his running shoe up Gage's jeans. “I hope you've got room on your contacts list, because you're getting my number.”

 

“I've been waiting to hear that.” Gage smiles, he wasn't too good with his phone but he was already there practically drooling for Chac's number, taking it without pause. Gage texted him a series of nonsensical numbers and Chac's phone immediately buzzed, the deal being sealed.

 

“What do you want in return? It was such a nice gift you gave me.” Gage asked, already thinking of any reason to call him later-

 

Chac looked him up and down, thinking of something saucy to say. But he found something much better-

 

“It's a long jog home. Why don't you lend me that shirt?”

 

Gage took no pause before he uncrumpled it, thinking briefly about when the last time he'd washed it. Forget it, he passed it over to Chac immediately, and his new friend held it out before him and looked it up and down. Gage turned red when Chac brought it to his nose and gave it a huge whiff.

 

“Holy shit.” Chac shook his head. Gage frowned-

 

“Yeah I uh, I don't think I washed it.”

 

“Don't fucking wash it.” Chac growled. The smell of his potent musk went straight to his cock and Chac had to hide the boner he immediately popped. “I'm holding this hostage, and by the way, you're not getting it back in one piece.”

 

“Oh fuck.” Gage laughed, “Why don't you just keep it? Sound like a nice gift?”

 

“Very nice.”

 

He hated to say goodbye, it had been so painfully long since the last time Chac enjoyed such a sexually charged conversation with a man he was into. By the time they had to part ways, They both knew right away it wasn't going to be long before they saw each other again. The goodbye was brief, Chac had to refrain from grabbing him as they bid their farewells, taking another long whiff of the underarms of the flannel as Gage went out of sight.

 

He had to tell someone, anyone. Chac flipped open his phone and gave Sirius an excited text, and he left it mysterious,

 

“Guess who has a new daddy? ;)”

 

When Chac returned home he made it a point to hide the shirt safely under his pillow, folded as tightly as possible to hold onto that smell. He needed a shower to unwind, and apart from holding an instrument the shower was the best place he could let his mind wander. He thought of Porter the entire time, a stupid grin on his face; he looked himself in the mirror as he stripped down to nothing and briefly flexed in front of it.

 

Would he like that? He thinks to himself. Chac wanted to know firsthand as he lifted his phone and took the most flattering image of himself in the mirror as he could, the countertop hiding all but a scant millimeter of his dick. Maybe Gage was interested in a little foreplay? He sent the message with just a little blurb on the bottom- “Made it home, stayed warm thanks to you.”

 

Only moments went by before his phone buzzed. Porter wasn't shy on the phone-

 

“If you don't got someone telling you how stunning you look every day, you need one.” Chac was touched.

 

“Is that gonna be you?” He messages, sitting nude on his counter top and waiting impatiently-

 

His phone rang. Gage must have said screw using the texts, Chac's heart jumped as he picked it up and held it to his ear.

 

“Hey.” Chac whispers.

 

“Don't be tempting me.” Gage started, “If you send pictures like that to me every day, I'm likely to drop dead.” Oh fuck, his voice was pure sex over the phone; it was nothing but bass and gravel. Chac popped a boner as he urged Gage on.

 

“Oh man, that's a shame, cuz I've got tons more waiting for you.”

 

The laugh Gage let out sent shivers down Chac's spine. What he said next put a different kind of feeling in him-

 

“I'd like to get to know you better, if that's the case.”

 

What the hell, Chac thought. He seemed sincere enough and Chac needed something like this in his life. In the middle of their conversation Chac's phone buzzed, and he pulled his head away just quickly enough to read the text- it was Sirius.

 

“What do you mean, daddy? Is dad ok?”

 

He didn't have time to answer it. Before Chac knew it, he was on the phone long enough for the water to run cold with Mr. Porter on the other line. The longer they spoke, the more Chac realized the idea of a one night stand with this older man was sounding more and more unwanted. Chac wanted more than one night with him, and he was excited with what tomorrow would bring.

 

 

 

 

Dating was completely out of the realm of Gage's knowledge. To many they consider a first date to be something of a work of art, the perfect amount of mystery and conversation to create the ultimate sensation in their romantic interest to come back for more. It was utter nonsense, Gage thinks, as he sat on an ornamental stack of tires that he'd been substituting as a chair. He glossed over his limited wardrobe, combos of shirts and pants splayed out atop his unmade bed.

 

What the fuck would Chac want him to wear? Gage knew he wasn't working with the finest materials, most of his pants had motor oil stains and the ones that didn't his asshole coworkers said made his butt look flat. For fuck's sake, back in prison if you wanted to go on a date all you had to do was bend the guy over. It wasn't going to be that way this time, Gage had been thinking back on the hours of talking they'd done in just the 48 hours since they'd met. He was 50 now, the hang-and-bang scene was getting as old as he was.

 

Fuck it. He settled on something another guy once said he looked good in, a tank, brown leather jacket, tight jeans and his calf-high 20-eyelet boots. Chac mentioned he was into that, and he was gunna need all he's got to try and impress him. He combed his mohawk into shape and ran out the door into the shit neighborhood he'd grown accustomed to, down his graffiti-adorned city block to his precious El Camino. Gage liked to joke that it was the only pretty thing about him, the engine gave a nice purr as he sat in it, shivering his ass off until it was good to go.

 

“You said 36th and Ditmar?” He texted

“That's where I'll be!” Chac texted back, pacing up and down the aisles of his local cornerstore market, wasting time and keeping warm.

 

“Be there in 20 minutes, boss.” Gage texted, and was soon on the road. No shit Chac wasn't going to invite him over to his house right away, and there was no way in hell Chac was gunna come to his house with it having no business looking the way it does now. His jaw chattered in the bitterness of the January cool that swept in overnight.

 

Chac's heart was pattering while he bumbled through the foreign foods aisle. Part of him was anxious, he almost had forgotten what Porter looked like in the 2 days it took them to finally make this happen. He remembered the guy was no model, but Chac had been waiting around for a particular model for 7 years and it wasn't happening anytime soon.

 

He was excited for whatever was coming, though. Whether it was a hit or miss, Chac was down to get fucked by anyone at this point and had dressed today according to that plan. He looked as cute as he could get in his winter wardrobe, a big scarf and warm corduroy pants. A buzz from his pocket sent the man rushing out of the store and into the chill, having no idea how his suitor would show up; but when the right car rolled around he knew exactly which one it was.

 

“No way!” Chac laughed out, holding his head in his hands “There's no way! An El Camino, are you shitting me?!” Chac yelled in delight as the boat of a car taxied up to him. Gage felt a surge of something good when Chac threw open the door with a massive smile on his face, climbing into the spacious seat beside him.

 

“Hey, boss.” Gage grinned, wishing the light hadn't turned green or else he'd have stayed here gawking at his new friend.

 

“Wow Porter, this thing's beautiful, what year is this?” Chac was too busy looking at the partially-restored interior, a faded beige leather still sporting some age-old tears and massive legspace for it's lanky driver.

 

“72, Was only 4 years old when she got made, n' shes still kickin.” Gage drove away, not even sure of what their destination was, just happy Chac was in here with him.

 

“You must spend a fortune restoring her. My friend's got a pristine Charger and it took him years to get it perfect.”

 

“Yep, it's a dyin' craft. She's my work of art.” A span of a few moments of silence gave Chac just enough time to ogle the vehicle, until a red light came up gave Gage a chance to do the same.

 

“Damn, you look good.” Porter admired him, having to turn his head all the way around to check him out with his working eye “Big change from your runnin' clothes.” Chac did look more fruity in today's outfit, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't fucking cute as a button.

 

“Thanks! I like to make a good second impression.” Chac rubs his hands together, guessing the El Camino's heat wasn't working that great. “I like this jacket, and...oh.” Chac's eyes locked on the man's tall boots, strapped up his lean calves ending halfway to the knee.

 

“Wha?” Gage couldn't drive and look at him at the same time-

 

“Those boots.” Chac was trying _so hard_ not to be too lecherous so quickly, he had to stifle it- come on, Chac it's only been 2 minutes. “They're..they're real nice.”

 

“Why thankya.” Gage smiles “I figured you'd like em, what after that conversation we had. It's not often I gotta pull myself together n' try to look good.”

 

Chac sighed, using Gage's handicap to his benefit by looking him up and down, his facial profile.

 

“You don't have to worry about how you look Porter, not at all.” Was that a blush he saw on the guy's face? Chac could have melted at the way Porter's eyes crinkled up at the corners when he grinned.

 

“Shit, don't go making me bashful. I mean it, don't. So uh, where'd you have in mind?” It was fucking cold, Gage didn't have any ideas of where they'd go.

 

“Huh. You smoke? I was thinking we could you know, stop on Steinway and do some hookah. Maybe get a drink.”

 

Gage shrugged; he never was one for fancy things but he wasn't about to say no to him. With an open mind he only agreed “I smoke, don't drink though, not anymore at least. If that's what you wanna do, then you're the boss.”

 

“You like to say that.” Chac smiles.

 

“Really? Bad habit, I guess.” Porter sniffs, Chac noticing the faint bend in the bridge of his nose; musta been broken at some point.

 

“If you don't drink that's fine, hope you don't mind I might knock a few back. The guys there know me.”

 

“Man, I don't think I'm in any position to say no to you.” Gage laughed, feeling strange next to Chac. It was a good kind of strange-

 

“I like the sound of that. Ok, Port, let's go.”

 

Before Gage could think of anything to say to that, his phone rang. The man cursed under his breath and held the phone to his ear, a harsh “What's going on?” coming from under his breath as he drove.

 

Chac heard nothing, but saw how Porter looked irritated just then. A male voice on the other line grumbled before with another curse Gage ended the call with a “Fine. Fuckin' prick.” He looked over to Chac and tried his best to give him an apologetic look-

 

“Somethings up?”

 

“Yeah, my fuckin' manager left the door to the shop wide open n' is too busy out in Jersey to go back and close it. Ah shyeit, I hope you don't mind we gotta make a quick stop. Really, Dennis?” Gage cursed again.

 

“I planned my whole day to be with you, so come on, let's go.” Chac reassured him, and Gage pressed several buttons on his dashboard to try and get the heat going, and turned on his music. The aged stereo sounded perfect for the music-

 

“Hope you don't mind the music.”

 

“Not at all, I love Joe Cocker. It really suits you.”

 

“Hah, damn I hope you don't think I'm a hick. He had one hell of a voice, tho, didn't he? What I wouldn't give to sound like that.”

 

“Hell if you did, I'd make you sing everything to me.”

 

The driver's destination was unknown to Chac, even as they drove past the historic graveyards of Queens and into Sunnyside. Gage apparently worked at the Coca-Cola Bottling company, a huge building with a yard full of salt and grime-covered Coke trucks.

 

“Look at that, wide open!” Gage complained, his El Camino pulling right up to a huge mechanic's shop door exposed to the elements, all the trappings of a full repair shop inside. Instead of staying in the car, Chac popped out, stretching his legs and wanting to get a look at what Porter did for a living.

 

“You sure you wanna come in? I just gotta close the door.”

 

“Show me around, never been in a truck shop before.” Chac smiled, shivering in the cold. Gage flipped a few switches and the giant door slowly lowered, and he took the time to flip on all the lights. It smelled good in here, like engine oil and old metal, a very masculine aroma.

 

Gage was just happy that none of his shit head coworkers where here to see him with this beautiful man, Porter was feared at his job and it kept the younger mechanics from poking too much fun. “Welp,” He starts, opening his arms with his voice echoing off the tall ceilings “Here it is, the wonderful Coca Cola truck shop. Romantic enough for ya?”

 

“I'll admit, I do like a guy who knows his way around big tools.” Chac joked, but it seemed to go over Gage's head.

 

“Yeah, big, and loud. Swear I'm half-deaf from just the impact driver alone. Aight, you seen the place. We can get outta here, before I start getting' ideas of fuckin with Dennis' shit.”

 

“You want me to help you fuck up his stuff?” Chac asked, and Gage liked him a lot more for it.

 

“...Yeah, sounds like a plan. Wait, no. Aw, don't make me want to do it more, now.” Indecisively, Porter decided not to unplug his boss' private fridge and instead chose to lead his date out. Wind whipped up Chac's dreads and they rushed back into the car, chattering in the frigid air.

 

“Je-sus, how fuckin' cold can It get?” both of them had to laugh as they escaped into the El Camino, winds whipping loudly against the glass. “Aight, where we headed? Steinway?”

 

“Anywhere but here, am I right? It should be quiet there, give us some time to ourselves.”

 

“That sounds like a good freakin' idea.” Gage pulled away, leaving his job behind him as they got back on track. New York was never without it's traffic even during midday, and the two kept the cold at bay with small talk until there it was; the impossible feat of finding a spot large enough to safely park his boat.

 

“Why don't you head in and get warm? This the place right? Yeah, Gunna be a while to get a spot.” Chac didn't like to leave him, but it was the perfect time for him to do some sneaky work with his phone camera. Chac watched him drive away, and he waited in the doorway of the Hookah lounge, and as he saw Gage do his first driveby, Chac snagged a picture and sent it straight away to Sirius, who'd been interested in Chac's new date.

 

“ _Daddy picked me up in this.”_ Chac joked, and Sirius was quick to respond.

 

“ _El Camino? Mate, when you say Daddy It has me thinkin some withered old codger is tryin to fuck you.”_

 

Chac burst out laughing, seeing how Sirius could think that. He'd have to snag a picture-

 

“ _Yeah, I decided dating models wasn't happening, so I'm going with a guy with one foot already in the coffin. He's already half blind!_ ” He joked, painting the picture of someone old and gray. Sirius was on the other side of the text cringing, hollering over to Vorstag who was in the bathroom laying caulk on the seams of his bathtub.

 

“Babe! Babe! Chac's raiding the old folks home for dick!”

 

“What?! EW, no he isnt!”

 

“That's what he says he's doing! Babe, we gotta stop him.” Sirius texted Chac back, worried for his friend whom he knew was lonely and jilted now that Teldryn had a new full-time career. _“You're taking the piss aren't you? Chac, NO!”_

 

Chac was guffawing at the front door, disturbing several of the customers who where already busy with their water pipes. He chose not to answer Sirius as he saw the tall form of Gage walking up the block, he had a masculine gait and Chac was pleased by his tough posture. His mind went south quickly watching each step of his boots on the concrete; his phone buzzed in his pocket but he quickly forgot about it.

 

“Found a spot?”

 

“Yeup, half a block down. Damn, smells good in here.” Gage wasn't used to places like this, despite it being quiet with no more than a few men scattered at the booths, he felt out of place. Chac knew the owner much like everyone else on the block, he'd been arrested across the street with Sirius and Tel years back and had been pals with the Afghani owners ever since.

 

“Come on, let's sit.” The two invited themselves to sit in a cozy little alcove, hidden away from everyone else by traditional beaded doorways. Gage sat with his legs spread, thumbing through the plastic menu filled with foreign words, foreign drinks. Words like Shisha and Baba Ghanoush jumped out at him and Gage simply closed the menu, choosing to watch Chac as he perused his.

 

“Any flavor jump out at you?” Chac asks.

 

“You're talking to someone who smokes reservation cigarettes, this is all on you, boss. Whatever you like, get it.”

 

“Man, you give me a lot of power. Not even a suggestion?”

 

“I guess as long as it ain't cola flavored I'll like it. By all means, get whatever you want.” Gage had to insist, and when a chunky middle eastern man entered their little haven he could only say something that made Chac crack up.

 

“What you want, boss?”

 

“Ha..hahaha.. oh, shit. Just get me the Blue Mist with an ice hose, Aziz.”

 

“Yeah, and what you drinking?”

 

“Mint tea, and two shots of Jameson. Thanks, habib.” Chac threw a term of endearment right back at his friend, the arab snapping at him before disappearing into the back.

 

“You know I don't drink, right?” Gage had to interject, feeling strange at his new friend's assertiveness. Chac took control of situations very quickly and it did something weird to Porter.

 

“They're both for me, babe.” Chac grinned “Mint and Jamie go together better than you'd think. So, there a reason you don't drink anymore? Or should I just drop it?”

 

“Don't see a reason why I should drink anymore, all'it did was cause trouble for me. I get sloppy.” Plus his parole officer wouldn't be too happy either, he thinks. “I don't like bein' outta control of myself. For all I know I could get hammered n' fall down the stairs and lose my good eye.”

 

“Jeez yeah, You've got more to lose than most folks. That must be a scary idea.”

 

“My worst nightmare, actually.” Gage rested his head in his hands, looking Chac up and down. “I got a lot of nice things I still wanna look at.”

 

Chac took that moment to appreciate where he is right now. He reached over and felt the leather of Gage's worn jacket, finding it to be not as warming as one would expect for a January day. He was only wearing a tank underneath, and the guy looked like he was cold (those two little points coming out from his tank being the biggest hint)

 

“You got a heavier jacket than this?”

 

“Nah, this's bout it. Never much cared for expandin' my wardrobe.”

 

“Well that does it, I'm buying you a winter jacket.”

 

“Wha-??”

  
“Yeah, that's my plan. You're all muscle and bone, you need something to keep you warmer than this, country boy.”

 

before Gage could interject a fascinating looking thing was brought out to them and set down on the table, Chac grinning in appreciation of the tall waterpipe encrusted with false gems and golden threads. There was a brief silence between them while this man Aziz prepared the pipe for them, placing red-hot coals and sucking air through the hose until massive amounts of thick white mist poured from his nostrils. He then set a pretty little teapot down with two cups, returning soon with two shots of whiskey.

 

“Enjoy, boss.” Aziz patted Chac's back, leaving the two to their own devices, soft arabic music beginning to play from speakers overhead.

 

“This thing's real fancy looking. I'm half afraid i'm gunna break it.”

 

“Don't be. You've never done this before right? Just let all the air out of your lungs and then suck on it.”

 

“Huh.” Gage bit his lip, watching Chac as he expertly went to take his first pull from the hose. A roar of bubbles came from inside the pipe and the coals burned bright red. Chac leaning his head back and blowing out a massive plume of white mist, emanating from his nose, his mouth, climbing delicately into the air. It aroused Porter immediately, Chac looking to him like some kind of demon, a mythic creature; the music only set the image perfectly in his mind.

 

“Fuck me.” Gage spoke in a breath.

 

“Not yet. Your turn.” Chac grinned, little wafts of mist escaping between his teeth even as he spoke. He passed the hose over to Gage and hesitantly, he did as Chac said. A cold rush of flavored vapor filled his lungs and he didn't quit until his chest couldn't expand any further. Mimicking Chac, Gage tilted his head back and let the dragon-like haze fill up the air.

 

Then it hit him. It was like the first time he'd smoked a cigarette, he felt every bone in his body go limp, his head floating in a fantastic high.

“Whhuh.” Gage blobbed out across the booth, his arms and legs going limp. He coughed twice and it made Chac more excited than it should have, seeing him ride that first blast of nicotine. He had to toast to himself for that, dropping a shot of Jameson into his cup of tea and drinking it down heartily while Gage rolled his head back.

 

“It's one hell of a high, isn't it?”

 

“ _Damn_...You sure it's only tobacco in that?” Gage felt super lightheaded, thinking he'd pass out If he took another puff- Chac looked fine though, as he heartily pulled on the hookah and dished his cheeks,tapping on one cheek sending tiny little perfect rings of smoke out, no bigger than cheerios which dissipated right into the air.

 

“Are you human, or what?” Gage says, practically moans. He lurches himself to sit up, resting his elbows heavily on his knees and seeing Chac take yet another pull, vapor climbing out of his nostrils. It finally hit Chac and the man dropped the hose, laying limp on the couch next to Gage to ride the same high.

 

“I think I am.” Chac grins, lazy-looking eyes focusing out on Porter “I can be whatever you want me to be.”

 

“Don't give me a choice.” Gage coughed, reaching over and getting another hit. Chac's barely-opened eyes enjoyed the view of his date's face caressed in smoke, his wide nostrils jetting the vapor in such a fierce way. “I can see myself getting' hooked on this.”

 

“I have one at home, it's seen better days but if you want more, you know where to go.”

 

“You invitin' me over?” Gage felt bashful suddenly, needing to divert the subject “-You got anyone living with you?”

 

“Oh, didn't I tell you? Lemme show you, hold on.” Chac fumbled through his pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his past images; recent ones of Junie, the wedding. He found the perfect photo and held it over for Porter to look -. “There's my boy, Booger. Smartest fucking dog in the world.”

 

“Aw, look at him. S'that a bulldog? Never seen one so in shape. He's cute as hell.”

 

Chac bit his lip trying not to snicker at Gage's accent, the way he said 'dawg' was too much for him. To Chac's surprise Gage began to flip through the other pictures in his recent history, he felt a bit of panic run through him thinking the guy might scroll past a picture of another naked guy, or worse-

 

“GAH! WHAT THE FUCK!” Gage hollered, turning his head away and bursting out into a straight up wheeze, gasping for air before laughing harshly into his arm. “HAHA! IS THAT YOURS?!”

 

Chac's hair stood on end and he leaned over to take the phone from him; oh my god. It was a picture Sirius had sent to him from his honeymoon vacation; one of the most infamous shits he'd ever taken in his life after realizing fresh papaya was a laxative.

 

“NO, oh god, no. Holy shit, I forgot about this. NO! It isn't mine!”

 

Gage was laughing harder than he'd ever remembered, tears welling in his eyes. “Shi- Oh, oh shit, that thing must be a foot n'a half long! C'mon man, fess up. You did it.”

 

“No man, I'm serious! That wasn't me..I..aw, you aren't going to believe me. It's my buddy's shit!” Ah, that didn't make this any less embarrassing. He only could sit back and dunk his second shot into his cup and at least enjoy the impact it had on Porter. His laugh was precious, even when he hid his eyes in his hand to try and control himself.

 

“Go on, laugh it up.” Chac took his shot, shaking his head and only being able to laugh along as Gage managed to control himself. Aziz took the moment to peek his head in, smiling at how the guys seemed to be enjoying themselves thoroughly.

 

“We're okay in here..hahaha.” Chac sniffed, ducking back into his hookah. “Yeah, we call that one the snake.”

 

“Fuckin' an..anaconda more like it.” Gage took a deep breath and relaxed, “Phewww. Alright. Now where..where was I?” He tried to continue the conversation but all the nerves and the nicotine still had their hold on him, Gage was worrying his bottom lip and trying not to think about it, the shit.

 

Chac was talking again about his dog, but the younger man could tell right away Porter's mind was still on the previous topic, his shoulders kept twitching as if he was trying his hardest to keep his laughs in. He legitimately began to sweat and the elder man had to pull his jacket off, stretching out his legs under the table and try in vain to listen.

 

“-So yeah, I walk him every day to keep him that thin. And-”

 

“You...you got a pit'cher of his shit too-pfftttt!” Gage burst out laughing again, he almost sounded like he was crying- “Uugh, HAHA oh man, I'm sorry, boss. I Just-pftt!” As the man sat there wheezing with his head thrown back, Chac took that moment and held up his phone, snapping a picture of Gage with his recently revealed arms, his eyes hidden beneath his rugged hand.

 

He sent the photo to Sirius, yet another mysterious text at the bottom “-Thanks mate, with your help he's putty in my fuckin' hands.”

 

 

Chac didn't get an answer immediately from Sirius because he wasn't looking for one. It was a while before Gage could wipe his eyes and finally be able to stop giggling like an idiot. He tucked into his hot tea and noticed Chac's phone was in his hands.

 

“God almighty. Phew. Sorry. I guess I'm kinda nervous.”

 

“You laugh when you're nervous?” Chac reached out and handed Gage the hose, watching him find comfort in another heavy drag. Gage had some strong lungs, he reminded him of Tel suddenly with the way the vapor now climbed up over his mohawk. He'd be damned if he couldn't try to snag a couple flattering photos of him to keep as his own.

"Guess I do now, big surprise to me. Hey, what're you doing?" Gage peered suspiciously over at the phone now prepped in Chac's hand.

"Take a real big hit, tilt your head back and let it out, I want a shot of that."

"Aww come on, I look terrible in pictures. Why don't I take em of you instead?" The older man felt awkwardly charmed, but Chac had such an insistent look on his face that he couldn't say no. "...Fine, you win. Just try to catch my 'not busted up' side, aight?"

"Aight." Chac mimicked, laughing. Chac snuck up closer to his left side and waited, secretly snapping photos of Gage's profile all the while he sucked on the hose. Porter did a hesitant little glance towards him before doing as he was told, bringing his arm up to lay across the top of the booth, his tight tank hugging his great body. Chac just had to comment on it, snapping photos as Porter let out a massive plume.

"Mmm. Those muscles, Porter." The name sounded odd on his tongue and Gage immediately thought the same, reaching out and placing a hand on Chac's wrist, their first bit of contact all day.

"Don't flatter me, Ch..Chac. Yo, s'there somethin' else I can call you? I feel like I aint sayin' it right."

"I was just going to say the same about yours, Port. You got a last name?"

"Yeah, It's Gage. T'be honest everyone calls me that."

"Gage. Yeah, that's much sexier. It suits you well, what is that, Scottish?"

"Pft. hell if I know. Still, I gotta find something else to call you."

"If you insist on calling me boss by all means, I just can't promise it won't affect my ego down the line." Chac flirted with him, being brave and latching onto Gage's larger hand, inspecting his well-worked mechanic's hands. They where so beautiful he didn't fight the urge to pull it towards him and lean in to kiss it, but the footsteps heralding the arrival of Aziz made them both recoil.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" The two of the men peeked at each other and Gage decided fuck it. They had a while here, what's one drink?

"Another two shots of Jameson, that's all."

"-And a SoCo, on the rocks. Shot of ginger." Gage interrupted, and Chac grinned. Aziz was on his way and Gage admitted "Eh shit, what's one drink. I ain't gettin' plastered and I hate to see you drink by yourself."

The drinks came, and turns out Gage was right about himself; he was more of a lightweight than he remembered. It was the first drink of alcohol he's had in years and the sensation was familiar. Between the whiskey, the tobacco and the knockout sitting with him, Gage hung his head down between his knees and stayed there long enough for Chac to be concerned.

"You alright? I hope I'm not coercing you into anything."

"Nah, nah. I'm fine. S'just been a while since I've done something like this." When Chac made a curious face he felt the need to explain himself “I just haven't stepped out of my mind in years. V'been real cautious, you know? I'm always thinkin' bout tomorrow.”

“Are you happy with today?” Chac had to ask, seeing sincerity in Gage's mismatched eyes.

“Yeah boss, I'm more than happy. It's kinda insane how _good_ I am with today.”

Chac held up the shot he'd saved and did a little cheers for Gage, knocking it back and slamming the glass on the table. Normally for hookups Chac liked to get wasted but today seemed very different, maybe it was Gage's hesitance but Chac's heart told him to go slow with this one. He wanted to get fucked by him true, but the more they hung out today the more Chac thinks he wants this guy around for more than a few nights.

“Mmmhm.” Chac groaned, feeling just buzzed enough. “You're cute.” He states, seeing Gage's brow furrow. As much as he wanted to lay on the schmooze he knew a middle eastern club wasn't the place to go about it; he stood and dropped his jacket, hinting that he needed to wizz.

“Don't be gone too long.” Gage asked, eyes on Chac's plentiful rump as he strode away. He nodded to himself in satisfaction as Chac lingered in the bathroom just a little longer, scoping through the pictures he'd taken of Gage. He settled on his favorite one, the one most flattering to Porter's face and muscles and hit send.

The last message from Sirius was still waiting, and he giggled to himself reading it in the man's voice.

“ _Fuckin hell mate, you had us scared thinkin' it was some ancient fuck. He's jacked! What's his name?”_

“ _Porter Gage. I know. He's got the boots on, Sirius. Please say some4thing to stop me cuz I really like himn and I dont wannna rush.”_

Back home Sirius and his husband where having a very early dinner, doing closeups on the guy that Chac claims is his new dick on tap. Everything about him was the opposite of what they'd assumed, but all Vorstag and Sirius could think of was...Porter? They searched his name on FB but found nothing.

“If he's drunk, tell him to sober up!” Vorstag demands, but Sirius was looking weirded out.

“Yeah but, don't you think he looks a little too much like Tel? Like, hon that's some serious rebound material.”

“Just be happy for Chac, you know he's going through a rough patch. If the guy makes him happy then leave it alone, so what if he likes mohawks and flat noses.”

Sirius sighed, always worried for his best bud. He did what Vorstag had told him and sent him a little block of text;

“ _If you're drunk then sober up, mate. Stop looking at the boots and just talk to him. He hasn't tried to fuck you yet?”_

“ _No! If anyth8ing I'm the one fucking being creepy. 7Ugh he's just what I like. He's sweet. Tell me I not gunna fuck this up.”_

“ _Stop drinking, don't lie and say that you arent cuz you put at least 3 numbers in that last text. Sober up and stop looking at his tits.”_ Sirius sent that in hopes that Chac would behave himself, the man didn't often gush over someone who wasn't Teldryn (or Vilkas, long ago) and he knew how mischievous Chac could be when he hasn't had a good dicking. Sirius showed Vorstag the texts he sent and his husband vaguely approved of it. There was nothing really more they could do right now, especially since Chac had returned to their private booth and sat a little further away from Gage this time.

And he sobered up, fast. That sensation of losing control was lost between the both of them and as soon as the hookah started to give off harsh, tasteless vapor they knew their time was up. Aziz was more than happy to lay the bill on them, having a sneaking suspicion about the two's orientations. Chac was more than happy to grab it up but Gage was surprisingly quicker. He snatched it up and stuffed enough cash in there and refused to let Chac even look at the bill.

“That's that. I don't care, ya ain't lookin at the bill, and no! I got the tip.” Gage bickered with his new friend, and other new customers who they'd completely ignored entering where all looking at them as they exited into the now early evening. The air hit Gage's slender legs and he immediately got a big chill, furthering Chac's idea.

“I'll get you back. You need a winter jacket.”

“No, I'll fight you. I swear, I will!” Gage and Chac briefly had a pushing match in play.

“You wanna fight me? I'm warning you, I always end up on top.”

Gage got flustered at the threat, Chac's more stocky weight having the upperhand on him and Gage is pushed into a small sidewalk tree. He couldn't help but blurt it out- “Well, maybe I want'cha there!”

Chac thought about what Sirius said; don't be a fucking creep. He had the perfect retort for that statement but Chac held back, shrugging it off with a smile which instantly froze with a blast of nor'easter wind.

“Can't even be out here for 5 minutes before I turn into a brick.” Chac complained, his stomach growling. “Hey, I know a great Gyro place. Why don't we duck in there for a while?” he couldn't help but reach out and slap Gage on the lower back, craving any sort of contact.

“I hope they don't mind us stayin' there for hours, cuz I aint ready to bring you home.”

“Same. Let's go.”  
  


 

  
  


  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get turnt up in Gage's shitty apartment. Enjoy the sex!

This past week had been such a refreshing change of pace for Chac. He started on Sunday as a grouchy man, regrettably single, and come this Thursday he finds himself taking the N line down to Queensboro plaza, going to meet his new guy halfway home from his job. Chac wasn't expecting the guy to live in the lap of luxury, Gage was a relatively simple-living man who appreciated beauty but Chac already knew the apartment he was invited over to was going to be bachelor-heaven. Chac wasn't expecting anything much more than a couple of rock posters, mismatched furniture; kind of like how Sirius' first apartment was when he moved out.

He didn't care about that. Chac had spent a while grooming himself in case tonight would be the night he jumped Gage- it was always good to be ready, wasn't it? He even wore his cutest underwear. Several girls where checking him out on the train ride down, he focused on his phone and was happy to see that he was just on time. Gage said he'd pick him up right at the train station and they'd drive together back to his apartment complex, wherever that was. He decided to text Sirius as a joke.

“Going over to daddy's apartment for the first time. If you never hear from me again either assume I'm getting it good, or I'm in his stew pot.” He laughed over the phrasing, he knew Sirius was weirded out by the term daddy, which made it all the more reason for him to constantly use it.

Sirius was taking a brief break from tattooing an eagle on an ex-marine's arm when he got the text. He was outside puffing a cigarette and openly made a “bleh” noise at the word. Good for him though, he thinks, not really sure.

“Just give me an address so I at least know where to send the detective. In all honesty tho mate, enjoy him. Enjoy him a few times.” Sirius wished him the best, holding onto his phone closely waiting for Chac's return of an address.

This was Chac's stop. The air was frigid as he climbed down the overpass with the rest of the gaggle of freezing citizens, going to huddle safely in a pizzeria in wait for his friend. He was just on time, the rumble of Gage's El Camino was a welcome sound apart from the screeching of overhead train wheels and Chac was running to the vehicle in excitement.

“Hey!” Chac climbs in, Gage reciprocating and immediately placing a hand on Chac's thigh as he sat down.

“Hey darlin'.” Gage grins, only having a second to crane his left eye far enough to see how good he looked. Work was rough and he'd been thinking about Chac all damn day, in more ways than just hanging out. “Sorry about the smell, I had a flooded engine today, spewed all sort'sa shit on me.”

“Wow, damn, you're covered!” Chac noticed, lifting up Gage's hand seeing it completely caked with black, some of which he'd apparently already tried to wash off. “Smells good though, I love it. Real manly.”

“Ah, I was talkin' more about the ya know..I forgot to use deodorant today.” He lied, he never used it, and frankly he'd forgotten to buy some now that he's seeing someone. Chac frightened him on his blind side by feeling a gush of air right on his armpit and across his neck, making him jump-

“What the fuck?” Gage glances at him, Chac grabbing the man's arm and giving him a whiff right underneath. Others might complain about body odor but something about that sweaty working man smell made Chac crazy. He practically purred in Gage's ear and remembered what Sirius told him; don't be too horny.

“You smell fucking hot, what're you talking about? What, can't I smell you?” Chac laughs, squirming in his seat in arousal “Sorry, I've been thinking about you all day. All week, actually.”

“Dayum, I mean..Shit, yeah, I've been thinking bout you, too. Part of the reason I'm covered in fuckin' soot, wasn't paying attention.” Gage harkened back just an hour ago, half of his body under the truck before it spewed out tons of black crud all over him, still leaving a line of dirt along his collar.

“I'm glad we've both kept busy.” Chac flirted with him. They'd spoken almost every day on the phone since they'd met, now that their first week was coming to a close Chac was losing his ability to be good, and frankly he thinks Gage was as well, feeling how the man was openly now holding his hand as they drove back to LI city. It was a shitty area, very industrial and bleak even out of the winter months, but it was all Gage could afford and it wasn't very easy finding a nicer place considering his extensive record.

“Borden street, huh? Tough area.” Chac commented.

“Eh, I'm tougher. Never home anyway.” Gage dismissed, and Chac chose that moment to text Sirius the address. Porter had a designated place to park underground, it was an ominous sort of underground parking facility, the kind Chac had once joked is great to get “a good ol' fashioned raping.” But he felt more than safe next to Porter who stood taller than him.

“I cleaned up.” Gage felt like he had to mention, once he realized Chac was going to come over eventually he tried to scrape off every inch of “bachelor” he could from his small flat. Gage lived in one of the middle floors, they chose to walk on a count of a “strange smell” in the elevator that Porter wasn't a fan of.

 

“Aight. If it smells like a zoo you'll find out why.” Gage's heart squeezed for a second, hoping his dearest roommate hadn't left any presents while she was out on patrol.

“Why, you got pets?” Chac asked, the door opening to a very cramped, sparsely furnished apartment. He wasn't kidding, there was definitely a smell but it quickly acclimated.

“You'll see. LULU!” Gage hollered, hanging up his leather jacket and knocking his knuckles on the formica countertop. “LULUBABY! Papa's home!” Chac took off his jacket and hung it next to his, curious eyes peering all over the kitchen and the hallway, looking for some sort of cat or even a rabbit.

What lurked from out of the bathroom was something Chac never expected. This massive green iguana emerged, a full grown male complete with massive cheek pouches and long, orange frills. He could almost hear the screaming of japanese people in his head as this godzilla thing entered the kitchen, his mouth opening up and his head bobbing eagerly at the sight of his dad.

“There she is, my princess!” Gage's knees popped as he squatted to the floor, tapping the ground. Chac was stunned, the beast waddling up towards Gage and eagerly taking all the pats on the head he could get.

“Holy shit, he's beautiful!” Chac cried out, absolutely loving all animals. Gage peeked up at him briefly before shaking his head in disagreement, grabbing Lulu from under his armpits and lifting the fat lizard up to rest against his chest.

“Come on now, don't be hurtin' her feelings. You happy to see yer daddy?” The lizard repeatedly nodded his head, Gage nodding back briefly with a look of love on his face. “Look, be nice, this is my new buddy. The one I told'ya bout.”

Chac hesitantly reached his hands out but was surprised to see how friendly his pet was, and how warm to the touch. Lulu had green arms that extended into long, brilliantly orange claws and a tail that did the same. They cut up Gage's arms as the reptile clung to him, it's tiny eyes closing in joy.

“There ya go, Belle. Awww, she loves that.” Gage babytalked it, kissing the lizard on the snoot. Chac pat him a little longer before pulling away and just enjoying the adorable sight, there was nothing quite as cute as a tough guy loving his baby.

 

“You do know Lulubelle's a male, right?” That only made Gage sigh, his eyes rolling briefly. Apparently he'd heard this before.

 

“I don't wanna..I don't wanna hear about it. I got her when she was no bigger'n a chicken wing and she's been my baby girl since then.” That was good enough an excuse as Chac could think of, and he only shrugged and kicked off his boots, leaving them at the door.

“She's your princess. I get it.” Chac smiled “You know what they say about dogs lookin' like their owners?”

“Yeah, haha. I've gotten that.” Gage laughs, kissing Lulu one last time before carrying her to a large wooden perch set up right in the kitchen. “Stay there pretty baby. I got a guest, okay?” Something about the whole thing touched Chac, he knew there was a big softie under that rugged exterior, and now he felt as if he wanted that for himself.

“I'd love to get to get comfy with ya, but I'm a wreck right now.” Gage admitted, he pulled down his tank top and showed the stark difference between his collar and his chest, all the black soot in his chest hair.

“You do what you gotta to get clean, a nice hot shower's a great way to end the work day, right?” Chac wasn't sure what to do with himself, Gage wasn't the most accommodating person and didn't show him around, only offering the man to be led into his bedroom,which also apparently doubled as his livingroom. The controlled chaos was charming, there was a stack of tires, an old coffee table covered in motorhead mags and empty water bottles.

“You wanna watch somethin? I got netflix on here, watch whatever'ya want. I'll only be a few.”

“Take your time, babe. Lemme check it out.” Gage was out of the room but left the door wide open, Chac could hear him unzipping his jeans and the rustle of clothing entering a hamper. He was just imagining how he looked naked, as he idly flipped through the most recent things Gage had watched. Lots of true crime, documentaries on haunted places, prisons; Chac admittedly enjoyed these things too, and he let the man know from down the hall.

“You a true crime fiend, too?”

The sound of the shower started up, and Gage's voice echoed in the bathroom. “Yup, Kinda hooked on it, actually. I stay up 'til the mornin' on my days off watching this shit.”

“I'm particularly a fan of serial killer docs. That Aileen Wuornos one was fantastic.”

“You're damn right it was!” Gage laughed happily, glad he shares something with Chac to further talk about later, as grim a topic as it is. “Now I ain't sayin' I'm a killer, but watchin' these shows makes you see the stupid shit that gets em caught.”

“Ugh, I know. Even the old 'frozen body in a woodchipper' thing doesn't work anymore. You gotta be real clean or real lucky to get away with murder these days.” Chac spoke from the heart, thinking of a couple people he wouldn't mind dead right now. Gage was a southerner so he felt tense asking him this next question, but Chac really had to ask him- “So, whatcha think about the president?”

“He's a fuckin' dumbass, loser piece of shit.” Gage said immediately, and Chac thought he might have just heard him rip one. “I'd throw his fuckin' body in a woodchipper and be glad to get caught, 'ifmeans we aint gotta see his punk ass face anymore.”

Phew. Chac was happy, and even moreso to see how vehemently Gage proclaimed this. It somehow set something off and Gage opened up more “You know how I see it, if a fuckin' crybaby rich boy and his trophy wife can snivel his way into the oval office, I figure we might as all well be fucked. The man ain't got no sense, I got an eye for good leadership and he's as far away from what we need as you can get.”

Chac appreciated that, even if it was a rant. Porter had a good head on him, for a blue collar guy. “But what do I know, huh?” Gage finishes it off, apparently sighing in distress. “I scrape bird shit off the bottom of corporate trucks for a livin'.”

“Don't feel bad about your job. Everyone I know is struggling, Gage. You know what's really going on, and that makes you smart. Smarter than President Dump.”

“Hah, yeeup. I guess. I know dogs smarter than him.” after a few minutes the shower went off, Chac could feel the steam coming from down the short hallway. “Ah, shit. Uh, hey boss, could you throw me some pants? I forgot em.”

“Just come out in your towel, Gage. We're both men, here.”

“Awww come on don't make me do it. Look in my bottom shelf! Toss me somethin'.” Gage was feeling bashful, and Chac looted his drawer and found just what he wanted to see Gage wearing; a nice pair of gray sweatpants. He tossed them down the hall and only saw as Gage's hand reached for it and dragged it in.

“Thanks, boss.” The sound of an electric toothbrush was whirring, the flush of a toilet. When Gage came out of the shower Chac was smitten, he was shirtless and age had done little to the man's physique.

“There you are, beautiful!” Chac laughed, sitting cross-legged on Gage's couch “Holy hell, how many hours a day you work out to keep that body?”

Gage fidgeted before tossing his towel, his tight coils of hair dripping down his forehead. “Not much, actually. Maybe I'm just blessed with that African body tone.”

“You're blessed alright.” Chac grinned, inviting Gage over to sit next to him. The elder man felt a bit awkward as Chac openly inspected all of him, grabbing one of Gage's hands and fiddling with the busting veins on the back, small bits of black still stuck to his fingers.

“Tried to get all of it, some of it's stubborn.”

“Man I tell ya, I'm the same way with oil paint. Check this out.” Chac showed him little bits of blue and green that have faded over the past days, Gage was touching the tattoos on his fingers and much to his date's enjoyment, leaned down and kissed Chac on the hand.

“I ain't sorry.” Gage smiled, and Chac felt happy enough to invite himself to snuggle up to his left side, laying his legs over Gage's lap. It felt even more invigorating having the older man's arm wrap around him, cradling his back so they could cuddle for the first time.

They didn't speak for a while, both having thoughts on their mind that struggled to stay private. Gage was looking at his lips, Chac's almond-shaped eyes; to say he wanted to tear his clothes off and ravish him was putting it lightly. Chac reached out and pawed at Gage's tits, Sirius' voice in the back of his head screaming at him.

“You wanna watch somethin?” Gage broke the silence, trying not to pop a boner with Chac sitting across his lap. He had to focus on something else, instead flipping to the True Crime channel and trying to ignore Chac's head now resting flush on his shoulder. He hugged him in tight and picked something at random; Jonestown. It was something.

As enthralling of a topic as it was, Gage couldn't focus on much more than the sensation of embracing Chac, how the chill in his apartment was no match for the heat that radiated off of the shorter man. He took little glances over at Chac as he watched the TV, all kinds of urges filling his mind and making him completely ignorant to the show that he was supposed to be watching.

“I can't believe he started out with such simple beginnings, with knowing what he turned into.” Chac said, and Gage had no idea what he was talking about. It kept going on with Chac making passing comments about the documentary with Gage struggling to come up with any sort of response that would make him look less of an idiot. There was no helping it, was there?

He couldn't keep the charade up, as much as he wanted to sit there hugging the other guy he felt the need to get up. “You sit tight, I gotta get somethin outta the fridge. I'll let you know what I have.” Gage placed Chac's legs unwillingly away from him and stood up, Chac doing his best to be alluring and grabbing a nearby pillow, using it to hug in his absence.

“Don't be gone long. You want me to pause it?”

“Nah, I can hear it. Aight, hold on.” Gage walked away and Chac peeked at him all the while, Gage's back was scarred up but beautiful. He could hear the guy calling out different names of drinks from his fridge, it wasn't much of a selection, but Gage did think ahead and buy a handle of rum, knowing how Chac liked it.

“Just bring the whole thing over!” Chac got comfier, deciding to pull off his sweater and lay topless on the couch while Gage had his back turned. Gray sweatpants was a good choice, he thought to himself, seeing Gage hauling a large bottle of dark rum with his package clearly lined out. From what Chac could see the man had a lot of promise hiding, he was pleased.

“Ah, shit. Look, I'm havin' a hard enough time payin' attention to the damn movie!” Gage laughs, seeing the cruel prank Chac had pulled on him.

“I figured that a while ago, Gage. I asked if you'd ever been to Indiana and you said “Tha's nice” So..” Chac teased him, even mimicking his bass and accent. “I figured why don't we just skip the damn movie and just focus on each other?” Chac rolled onto his back, resting his head in his arms so that Gage would either have to sit on the floor, or sit on top of him... He was happy with either option.

Porter couldn't believe it, but he wasn't going to take this for granted. He sat with folded legs on the floor next to the couch, looking at Chac's beautiful tattoos and figuring he wasn't quite ready for this; easily fixed. “You know what?” he asked, twisting off the top, taking a hearty swig of straight liquor until his throat burned. “..That sounds like a fuckin great idea, Boss.” His grumble of a laugh sent chills through Chac, taking the rum and taking an equal share, enough to drip through his short beard.

The elder man invited himself to place a hand on Chac's hairy chest, the exciting sensation of his warmth and rippling muscles was something Gage had missed in his time alone. Chac's chest rose to his touch, squirming along to how it followed the curves of the dragon etched into him. “I've been thinkin' about this since the moment I saw you.” Gage rumbles, a fantastic depth in his voice “I'm tryin' real hard here not to be bad.”

Chac reached out and combed his fingers through the thick band of hair running down Gage's scalp, reveling in the sensation. He tugged at his neck just enough, wrapping his fingers just tight enough around the older man's throat to make him groan. “Show me what you're thinking.” Chac demands, and Gage didn't need to say anything. He climbs over the younger man, his knees planted on the floor.

His lips immediately went for his nipple, the sharpness of his unruly stubble was fucking sexy. Chac felt the tip of his nose and the scrape of his chin as he kissed across Chac's chest, his rough hand moving up and down his ribs. Chac invited himself to do the same, searching his hands across copper skin, squeezing what handfuls of muscle he could reach on Gage's shoulders. Those fucking noises though, Chac was smitten with the barely-audible purring that came from the Southerner's throat, punctuated by the kisses he laid down on Chac's stomach.

“Get up here.” Chac demanded, Gage moaning in his surprising strength able to lift the older man clean off the ground and up over him, both of their weights causing the futon to creak in dismay. Chac's legs hooked around the elder man's waist and locked him in place, and it became apparent to them both how desperate they'd been for intimate contact. The both of them gripped and wrestled each other, Chac's mouth coming down and leaving great, sucking bites on Gage's skin enough to leave it's mark for days to come. It startled Chac how responsive the man was to this, Porter's very body shook and shivered with every attack Chac could dole out on him.

Shit, that did things to him. The fire inside Chac came out hotly, lifting the man to sit beside him and grabbing tight onto the nappy hair on the back of his head. “You want more than a hookup?” Chac growls, the older man entranced by his inhuman eyes.

“Uughn..” Gage could only groan, unsure of what Chac meant but melting to him.

“I'm asking you, babe. Do you want more than just tonight?” He demands again, reaching out and pinching Gage's tight butt- the older man's hands came up and locked hard onto Chac's arms, squeezing.

“Yeah. Yeah, I want that.” He pleads-

“Then, you're gonna have to kiss me.” Chac smiles, the younger man looking over Gage's unusual features, deciding that Porter was very handsome in his own way. Gage took control that moment and kissed Chac hard, his eyes squinting shut as their noses squashed together. What happened next was a blur, but both of their faces soon where rubbed raw by their beards, Chac's dreads hanging all around Gage's face like a curtain when the younger man climbed atop him and lashed his tongue against his own.

By the time Chac's pants where tugged off, Porter had already been palming the man's cock for minutes. Every squeeze by those tough hands made Chac all the more aggressive, enough so that Chac shoved the man back down onto the couch, standing up beside him.

“Pull em off.” Chac encourages Gage, even taking the man's hands and bringing them to the hem of his straining boxer briefs. Defiantly the elder man only leaned in and nuzzled his trapped cock, taking handfuls of Chac's ass and milking the moment before tugging down his briefs until Chac's dick lept out with a huge bob. He could have came his pants right there, having to pull away and take in Chac's nude form entirely.

“How'd I end up here?” Gage laughs, rubbing his hickey-laden neck. Chac placed his hands on his hips and posed briefly, looking like a model in Porter's eyes.

“Well you have me, Gage. What are you planning to do with me?”

“Ha,” he laughed, Chac admiring the massive bulge running down the center of his sweatpants “Well, I was hoping to choke myself with your cock. How's that sound?” The comment alone made Chac's dick swell. It wasn't what he thought Gage'd say, but damn he'll take it.

It'd been a while but Gage never forgot that silky-steel hard feeling in his mouth. Chac whined in appreciation of his talent, rocking into the man's lips and reveling in the drag of his tongue up and down his shaft. He only loved it more when Porter became much more enthused by Chac's hands gripping his head and controlling him, forcing the man to take him almost to the base before he was choking.

“Take your pants off.” Chac pleaded, not letting Gage pull away to breathe for even a moment. He could only break out into a laugh seeing Gage struggle to pull his own pants down while being forced to suck him; he decided to give the man a break and let go.

“Why don't you take em off for me?” Gage caught his breath, his cheeks and lips red. He lifted his hips off the couch and Chac obliged, tugging down the waistband of his sweatpants until like Chac's, Gage's cock sprung up and landed against his hard stomach with a slap. Chac did a doubletake, the narrowness of Gage's hips made his member look all the more impressive.

“Ha, I had figured you'd be hung like a fucking horse.” Chac joked, going to sit down on Gage's lap to play with his cock in both hands. The elder man jolted under him, breaking out into a laugh.

“Don't say it like that, come on.” He broke into a hiss when Chac hooked his own cock around his, playing with them both in unison. “-God you're fuckin' pretty.” He held Chac's hips, he knew the time was coming close where they where gonna be sticking it soon, but Gage has had the same thing on his mind for a long time before he even met Chac.. but how was he going to lay it on him?

“What's your favorite part of me?” Chac asked, his ego stroked as hard as his cock.

“I'd ask you to turn around, but-” Gage reached up and took Chac's cheeks, pulling him in and kissing the younger man's lips. “There, that's it.” Chac could have melted, what a fucking softie. He pulled and pulled on Gage's cock until the guy was absolutely shaking under him, eyes rolling back in his head. Still, it's not what he came here to do-

“How do you wanna do this?” Chac asked “We're fucking, I don't care how. This is gunna happen right the fuck now.” Ah shit, there it was. Gage knew exactly how he wanted it, but was Chac going to be ok with it?

“...You're the boss.” Gage hinted, running his hands up and down Chac's biceps.

“Don't give me that power, Gage. Or else I'll have you bent over the closest thing I can throw you on.”

“Ugghn.” Gage couldn't help but moan, a shock running up his spine “Maybe that's exactly what I want.”

Oh shit, Chac thought to himself, was this real? This hot older guy wanted to get topped by him? Chac could have died, but that wouldn't be fun- he smirked a sinner's smile and grabbed Gage by his wrists, pulling him to stand before flinging him across the floor onto the bed. The man yelped in alarm, laying on his stomach and peering back just quick enough to see Chac jump onto him. Those hands on him, shit, they where so confident. Chac snagged his wrists and held them crossed behind Gage's back, his legs being spread by Chac's knees.

“Hold that pose right there. Don't you move, babe.” Chac kissed his back, Gage turning his head to the left to peek back at him. “I hope you have condoms around here somewhere.”

“I don't want em.” Gage growls, a dangerous request”-I want you fuckin' raw.”

“You're wild.” Chac breathes, too high on the moment to care about tomorrow. If that's what Gage wanted, he was all the more sexier for it. “At least give me some lube. You got that, don't you?” He slapped the older man's tush, then led himself to where the man promised there'd be some. It was sitting right at his bedside, half full. Chac cracked it open and squirted it directly between the man's asscheeks, slapping his bare dick on it before moving it up and down. The teasing right on his pucker made Gage cry out just right.

“You fuck yourself thinking about tonight?” Chac asks, briefly shaking the tube that was recently used “-I'm sure this bottle was full on Sunday.”

“Yeah, boss..” Gage growled “I know how to take it. I ain't a bitch.”

“I'm sure I can have you screaming like one.” Chac locked his hands tight over Gage's wrists, keeping him steady while he aimed the head of his cock for his little pucker. The sensation of Chac piercing him as the purple beads on his dreads tickled his back sent Gage into a growling mess. It was true, Porter was easy to break into, his passage tight and welcoming as Chac plunged into him. Gage's teeth bit into the sheets as he snarled, bucking back onto his lover's cock as he desperately sought his own pleasure. And Chac, he knew how to put it on a guy. Porter was delirious by the time Chac had gotten into his rhythm, hard enough to move the mattress inch by inch off the metal frame.

Doggy was fun, but it wasn't Chac's thing. Gage may have liked the sensation of having it forced on him, but the gentle curve of Chac's dick was much more pleasing face to face. “Turn over.” Chac demanded, letting go of the man's bruised wrists and pulling out. Gage climbed higher on the bed and did as he was told, rolling on his back as a panting mess. Chac had half a mind to ask if Porter was enjoying himself so far, but it was obvious seeing how rock hard he was, the tip of his cock shining with wetness.

Chac climbed between his legs and used his strength to excite Gage once again, lifting his cute little waist up into his lap, entering the elder man again with ease. Face to face was something rare for Gage, but shit the difference was immediate; those snarls he was letting out became breathy cries, Chac's cock hitting that sweet spot inside him so well he was seeing stars in both eyes.

“Ah, Fuck me!” He yells out, their arms tangling around each other, a tattooed hand between them tugging Gage in time. Porter curled up around him, his hands digging tight into his dreads with every hard breath swirling around Chac's ear.

“You wanna cum for me?” Chac purrs, feeling Gage's insides squeeze him rhythmically, something Chac knew meant they where close. Porter was choking out sounds he'd never thought he could make, using his legs to pull Chac's cock inside him harder with every thrust-

“Ya better blow your fuckin' load in me.” Gage demands, needing to complete the fantasy. The older man felt so good inside, all of the culmination of this moment, Chac didn't want to disappoint him. He fucked the man hard into his bed until Gage's hips did a final thrust upward, screaming hard into his pillow while ropes of cum shot far passed both of their shoulders. Holy shit, how hot was that? Chac thought, the man riding his orgasm until Chac couldn't help but follow suit. He sunk his teeth into Gage's shoulder as he shot far up inside him, reveling in how his muscles contracted around him long after they'd finished.

Nothing was said, there wasn't enough oxygen in the room to satisfy them both right now. Chac layed atop him, pressing kisses into Gage's cheeks while the man lay there in shock, looking up at his new lover. Chac didn't move until he slipped out of Porter naturally, the man's legs dropping at his sides with tired groan.

“Hope you don't got anywhere to be tomorrow.” Gage finally spoke, unwilling to let Chac leave.

“What, you think I'm done with you?” Chac grins, peeling away from Gage to lay beside him, thumbing his dark nipple. “We've got almost a full bottle of rum, and I've got at least 2 more goes in me before I'm sleeping tonight.”

“Wh...Whoa. Hope you don't anywhere to be for the rest a' next week.” Gage blurt out, making Chac laugh. Sure he was 50 but he had a lot of pep in him, the near future was looking very good. The TV had been on this entire time and only now did Chac even hear it, pulling away to gather something to wipe up the cum that striped Gage's chest.

“That was real hot. I'm glad we waited.” Chac admits, kissing Gage's palm. The elder man only closed his eyes and grinned, reveling in the afterglow. Chac stepped away from the bed and went to find his pants, digging through it for his phone. “I'm gunna get some water. Be right back, handsome.”

“Mmhm.” Gage grumbled, resting. Chac escaped into the kitchen and saw that Lulubelle was sleeping on the branch with his arms hanging limp. He took a picture of the lizard's cute little tongue blep and proceeded to text Sirius.

“Sorry I vanished. Look at this adorable face.” He sent the picture of Lulu, only to have Sirius text him back immediately.

“What is that, a dinosaur? I hope you're having a good time, and by good I mean I hope you're getting lots of D.”

“Quite the contrary, mate. Turns out I'm a new daddy. Ttyl.”

 

Sirius cackled on the other end, but back at the apartment Chac brought bottles of water back to the bedroom, watching the spent older man rest on his back. For the first time in a long time, Chac didn't even think of Teldryn, of being unwanted. It was a great goddamn feeling, and even better when Gage wrapped his arms around him, holding on tight. He'd forgotten how great it is to be desired, things where looking up.


End file.
